Ex-General
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! 5x13, canon, lemon, PWP, pós-guerra. Wufei fica surpreso em reencontrar seu amante, que pensava estar morto.


**Ex-General**

 _Por: DSA_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observação** : 5x13, menção de 1x2, lemon, PWP.

 **Sumário** : Canon, pós-guerra. Wufei fica surpreso em reencontrar seu amante, que pensava estar morto.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _EX-GENERAL_

O vento estava frio. Entretanto, lá estava ele, olhando para o túmulo do que fora o seu poderoso Gundam. Tudo o que sobrara da máquina após a explosão foram alguns pedaços do casco espalhados aqui e ali.

Alguém estava parado atrás de si. Sentira a presença já há algumas horas. Não era a Sally. A mulher já se fora faz tempo após lhe oferecer uma vaga nos Preventers. Era outra pessoa.

— Aproxime-se, Treize — Wufei manteve sua atenção no túmulo. Não precisou se virar para saber que era o ex-general da Oz. — Espionar é um mau hábito.

— Finalmente me encontrou.

— Como você planejou. Por que sair do esconderijo? Não era mais conveniente acharem que estava morto?

— Na verdade, é meio inconveniente às vezes. Eu me pergunto, por que você nunca caiu na minha farsa?

As últimas palavras foram ditas no pé do ouvido do chinês. O hálito morno fez sua pele se arrepiar. Já fazia muito tempo, quase se esquecera do quanto Treize o afetava. Deu um passo para frente, distanciando-se do homem mais velho.

— Vaso ruim não quebra fácil — constatou.

— Ai. Essa doeu.

— Responda-me.

— A pergunta não foi válida, então não posso respondê-la.

Wufei considerou, então sorriu.

— Ah, então você ainda está oficialmente morto.

Treize riu alto, o som desencadeando uma pontada de humor contagiante, mas Wufei não se permitiu rir. Ainda queria descobrir as razões do ex-general desaparecer repentinamente.

O homem era um catalizador. Se o seu aparecimento marcava o início de uma catástrofe, era ainda um mistério. A pergunta estava na ponta da língua, mas não a proferiu. Precisou de muito autocontrole, mas sentiu que Treize aguardava a sua pergunta, queria que perguntasse. Não tinha tempo para os joguinhos verbais que o ex-general era tão fã. Na verdade, não estava com paciência, então silêncio era o modo mais rápido de se ter a sua resposta.

A risada de Treize se esvaeceu e o homem colocou-se ao lado de Wufei. Ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, assistindo a névoa alastrar-se nas montanhas verdes e pedregosas.

— Senti a sua falta.

Os olhos negros se arregalaram ante a declaração e o ex-general apenas sorriu.

— Ah, vejo que está surpreso, julgando pela sua expressão. Está intrigado do porquê de eu admitir tal fraqueza. Quer que eu explique?

Uma curva discreta puxou os lábios de Wufei.

— Não.

Foi a vez de Treize se surpreender.

— Não?

— Também sentia a sua falta — Wufei tomou a mão do homem e o puxou para ele. —Que merda, Treize, pensei que estivesse morto por dois longos anos. Fiquei maluco!

Envolveu o mais alto em um abraço apertado.

— Seu idiota!

— Wufei? Acredito que esteja quebrando as minhas costelas — sua voz saiu estrangulada.

— Você merece — falou, apesar de, relutante, afrouxar seu agarre. Encarou o outro intensamente. — Busco justiça.

Treize mal teve tempo de arfar antes de registrar que estava caído, de costas na grama do declive e sua camisa branca de seda, anteriormente impecável, agora rasgada. Wufei o montou e o beijou apaixonadamente.

O chinês saboreou o gosto do seu antigo amante. Há tanto tempo... tempo demais. Mas não o suficiente para esquecer o ponto fraco do homem que se escondia por trás do exterior de líder frio e calmo: o charmoso ex-general amava ser dominado sexualmente. Forte e ágil, com o mínimo de preliminar.

Já sentia a ereção de Treize pressionando contra a sua coxa. Aprofundou o beijo enquanto apalpava o homem abaixo de si. As mãos de Wufei eram ávidas e rápidas. Logo, despira o antigo líder. Algumas peças de roupa foram destruídas no processo, mas o chinês não se importava. Ele queria Treize. E o queria imediatamente.

O seu próprio membro enrijeceu, pulsando de desejo, ficando ereto em toda a sua glória quando Wufei o libertou dos confinamentos da calça.

— Agora? — Treize perguntou, ofegante.

— Ainda não. Vira de costas.

— Quero ver seu rosto.

— ...Tá.

Ergueu os quadris de Treize do mesmo modo que já vira várias vezes Heero fazer com Duo. Sexo era algo comum no campo de batalha, após uma luta particularmente difícil. Aprendera muita coisa simplesmente assistindo os dois aliviando a adrenalina um com o sua vez, nunca assumiu um único parceiro abertamente como o piloto 01 fizera. Preferia a privacidade. Geralmente entre quatro paredes, mas em raros momentos em áreas isoladas. Como agora.

Oportunidades desse tipo eram muito raras e apenas tolos a deixariam passar. Inclinou-se sobre Treize, chupando um mamilo rígido. Ele não era tolo.

Em um primeiro momento, manteve suas carícias suaves, mas então tornaram-se mais ansiosas. O homem lamuriava de prazer a cada toque e gotículas brancas fluíam da ponta de seu falo. Wufei habilmente limpou o líquido com a mão, espalhando entre seus dedos, inserindo um na fenda de Treize, esfregando o fluido em seu interior.

O homem mais velho gemeu com vontade; seu tom usualmente moderado soando mais grave e rouco, descontrolado. Mais líquido despejou do pênis e Wufei repetiu o processo, brevemente experimentando o gosto. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Como sentira falta! Voltou a trabalhar dentro de Treize, seus dedos alcançando cada vez mais fundo, vencendo os músculos contraídos.

— Pronto?

— ... Por favor — Treize implorou. — ... Agora...

Os olhos negros cintilaram.

— Como quiser, senhor.

Penetrou de uma vez, sem medir esforço. Há muito tempo Treize não recebia uma invasão como essa, e a passagem era apertada ao redor do seu membro. Ainda mais sem um lubrificante próprio, a entrada não fora nada gentil.

— Aaah!

Treize mordeu o lábio, engolindo um choramingo.

Wufei abriu um sorriso predatório, retirando-se parcialmente do corpo quente.

— Mulher fraca...

— Não sou-

Estocou Treize novamente.

— Aaah... — o ex-general estremeceu.

Lentamente, Wufei começou o vai e vem constante, gradualmente aumentando o ritmo. O homem robusto em seus braços gemia cada vez com mais vigor.

Treize apertou as nádegas do chinês, ajudando no movimento primitivo. Suas ações se misturaram em uma dança dinâmica.

— Aaaaaaaah... aaaaah... mmnnngh... aaaaamnnn...

Os sons guturais vindos do mais velho velozmente acabando com os restos de autocontrole de Wufei. O piloto Gundam controlou-se. Não gozaria antes do amante. Era uma batalha que não perderia.

— Aannn... aaah... aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

O sêmen jorrou acertando-o no peito e no rosto. Wufei gritou quando se libertou dentro de Treize. _Não perdi_ , pensou vagamente quando uma onda de euforia o envolveu.

Respirando com dificuldade, recolheu-se por completo do homem e caiu, exausto, ao seu lado.

O ex-general também respirava arfante. Por um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois falou. Simplesmente continuaram deitados juntos na grama.

— Wufei... me desculpe — pediu com a voz baixa.

O chinês se virou para ele e sorriu.

— Desculpas são para os tolos. Só estou feliz que esteja de volta.

— Eu também.

— Não vou te deixar morrer uma segunda vez. Nem que eu tenha que te matar antes... de novo.

— Isso não é uma contradição?

— ...

Treize riu e continuou:

— Eu entendo. Mas já que ainda estou tecnicamente morto, acredito não ser possível eu morrer uma segunda vez — adiantou-se e roçou os lábios nos de Wufei. — Espero que não se importe em ter um homem morto como amante.

— De jeito nenhum — sussurrou. — Apenas não me deixe outra vez.

— Se é o que deseja, é o que farei.

— Nunca.

— Nunca.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
